newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Koko
The Koko are a race of hyper intelligent bird-like creatures that come from Planet Uepiko. With the rise of pollution increasing rapidly on their home world due to over population and the exponential increase in use of technology, the Koko split into several groups and began to travel the universe in search of their new home in the vastness of space. Their original home is located in a far off galaxy that is currently unknown to the Geneforce. History While on Tropic Appearance The Koko bird is an alien capable of cognitive thought, speech and reason, but it is first and foremost a bird. The design of a Koko is reminscent of that of a Secretary bird, an Ostrich or Flamingo. A typical Koko ranges from 3 - 8 feet in height with a wingspan of 4 - 12 feet, depending on what variation of Koko the individual is. The flight-type Koko will have the greatest wingspan and most feathers, but the running-type Koko will have the longer and stronger set of legs. A swimming-type Koko will have glossier feathers and webbing between their feet and occassionally have a deeper beak. Each bird is given a powerful set of eyes, a small set of nostrils atop their beak and a long neck. The beak can vary in shape, size and color. If the beak is bent, the bird is still able to eat and smell, but because it is so hard to bend in the first place, the bend cannot typically be smoothed out again. This beak was once very valuable to Humans during the first Tropican war, as when a Koko was killed and its parts were used for various things other than food, its beak served as: *a spear/arrow head *weapon/tool sharpener *nut cracker *knife *bone saw *shaver *decoration Additionally, the birds' sharp talons on its feet could also be used for any of the above things, as the beak and the nails are made of similarly hard things. Every Koko has about 4 talons; three in the front with the biggest talon on the inside of the legs for balance, and the last in the back of the foot for grip. Biology Kokos have several differences between them and an Earth-bird. While they may look and behave similarly with matching instincts and such, the Koko is far more complex underneath its feathers. The Koko can stand upright, but its biological posture naturally places it horizontal to the ground beneath it. With age, the Koko may not be able to stand up as tall as it once could, but this normally happens around the age of 80 Tropican years. It is also true that when the Koko runs, it automatically slants its body in a more aerodynamic way so that it may go faster. Most Koko have a second throat; due to their necks being so thick, they can easily afford having one tube for breathing and another for swallowing. To avoid choking, the birds can close one asophagus while eating. Both pipes lead to the same locations. Sometimes Koko who specialize in vocalization or song will use both tubes to preform with, but this can be dangerous as it can dry out the tubes very quickly and cause laryngitis. The Koko also have long legs, which can help them move in long strides and very quickly. Short-legged Koko are not necessarily seen as weaker or slower, as they likely possess a different ability that helps them move on in life, but they tend to be slower yet less clumsy when compared to their taller counterparts. The Koko do not have visible genitalia outside of their bodies, as it located underneath their feathers. Larger chests or hips indicate a female by sex (or Egg Mate) and narrow torsos with stronger legs, necks and wings are male (or Insemination Mates). This does make the Koko a sexually dimorphic species, but both creatures can be extravagantly colorful or feathery. Koko do not necessarily care about clothing, and see it as more of a status symbol or cultural additive to their overall appearance. If the clothing helps to attracts a mate, the bird will be satisfied and continue to wear the clothing to please their partner. If the clothing does not do much for the bird, it will drop the articles and likely only wear it in the future if it likes the way it looks when wearing them. The Koko normally does not care about exposing itself because there is nothing to expose about it. Language Kokoumane is the first language that is taught to young Koko from hatching time. Social and Lifestyle Sex and Gender The Koko are not a very strict race when it comes to self identification of sex or gender, as they are not particularly sexual creatures. There really is no way to define masculinity and femininity with the Koko, as it depicts itself however it sees fit. It was the Humans and Aeonimbic that impressioned popular gender roles onto the Koko as they developed together on Tropic. Most Koko, however, will be interested in either gender (pansexual). It is customary for the Koko to select one Mate and remain with them for life, however, they will find another Mate if: * there are social pressures, forcing them to destroy their previous commitments * the Mate dies in some way, shape or form * the Mate kills any offspring the two produce * the Mate becomes a cannibal Breaking it down in to 4 major groups, the Koko have broken public identification (appearing on government papers, important occupation documents and other such public items and areas) down into the bare necessities for the race to successfully survive. * Egg Mate - The Mate that which houses the new life that will be brought into the world. For 6 months, the Egg Mate will carry an egg in its body until it is ready to lay. After laying, another 2 months is required to incubate it before the spawn hatches. On rare occasions, two eggs will come out of the Egg Mate instead of a single egg. ** The hatchlings are called Egg Siblings, and can be either paternal or maternal twins. * Insemination Mate - The Mate that which gives the Egg Mate the life that it will then preserve internally. One insemination is needed for successful fertilization, however this process can be done multiple times. It is socially acceptable for Insemination Mates to wait the full 8 months for their favorite Egg Mate to hatch their egg before the next insemination. * Cross Mate - If the Koko does not find itself fit with its current body or believes it should have been one sex and not the other, and does not have the parts to successfully be called their choice, it will be classified as Cross. Technology is being developed to allow Cross Koko to fully change their parts for the right sexual activity, though it is a slow and difficult science. * Infertile Mate - Despite the gender, if the Koko cannot provide the parts, nor insemination/egg in order to reproduce, then it is publicly classified as an Infertile Mate. Because the Koko species has extremely versatile genetic code, it can also breed with various other species, including: Mobian Mammals, Earthly Mammals, Amphibians, Reptiles, Birds, Humans, New Matter, etc. The Koko cannot breed with: Fish, Plants The Koko often seeks the best possible Mate with the intent of producing offspring more powerful than itself or its partner, in the hopes to continue a legacy of perfect creatures that can overcome any danger and have the best possibility to survive. In short, the Koko seek to produce a master race of creatures by constantly selecting the best of the best. The offspring will always have a chance to gain the Koko dominant genes of: *Intelligence *Feathers (appearing on the head, the tail or the arms/legs) *The strengthened ability to run/fly/swim without exerting itself *Aggressiveness *Larger bones/thicker skin However, genetics can skip over generations as it does with Humans. Social Behaviors and Attitudes A Koko can carry any personality, especially if the creature in question carries genes from another species entirely. Personalities in a strictly Koko lineage, however, can commonly be: aggressive, nosy, inuitivee, curious, cold, bitter, lonely and reserved. Characters of Interest within the Species Rocky Kaos and Tori Kaos - Due to the diverse background embedded in the blood of the Tropican Sisters, Rocky and Tori use their small percentage of Koko to win over a larger demographic during political events and celebrations, in addition to utilizing the birds' linguistic capabilities to speak fluent Kokoumane and Humanspeak. Their Great Grandparents that hold these genes are no longer living. It is known that they came from the paternal side of the family. Pennatus Pouli - Currently living on Planet Anount, Pennatus family line could be traced back to Tropic's Loss, the time where several Koko, Human and Aeonimbic beings left their home for one that did not have a Chaos Millennium. She inherits their vast intelligence and uses it to develop technology and often ties it in with magical properties. Aquella Eagalita - Born to an all Koko father and a Mobian Eagle mother, Aquella understands the extreme influence of the military that the species holds as top priority. Losing both parents to a vicious religious war in Gadgetria, the bird struggles with her strong Koko background and great detest of war, crime and corruption all over the planet. Trivia * The Koko do not in any way, shape or form resemble the Cocoa Puff Bird of Kellogg's fame, despite the similar name. * The Koko initially had a third eye placed on one of its wings upon its creation in 2006; this third eye allowed it to see things as it flew, and was often covered up by feathers when it wasn't in use. This third eye proved to be absolutely useless after developing the concept more, and because it was only on one side of its body, it did not allow the bird to last any longer than it would have without it. Thus, the plans for this was scrapped sometime around 2008. Category:Species